Die Beute
Janeway rettet einen verletzten Hirogen und beamt ihn auf die Voyager; leider kommt seine Beute auch an Bord: Spezies 8472. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Raumschiff von Spezies 8472 wird von einem Jagdschiff der Hirogen durch den Raum gejagt. Die zwei Hirogen an Bord des Schiffes, meinen, dass der Kurs der Beute ziellos geworden ist. Daher will ein Hirogen einen Abfangkurs setzen. Jedoch will der andere den Kurs fortsetzen, um die Beute bluten zu lassen. Nun fürchtet der andere, dass ihnen diese unverwüstliche Beute entkommen wird. Allerdings entgegnet sein Kamerad, dass das Verhalten einer verwundeten Beute der Schlüssel zu ihrer Vernichtung sei. Da wird das Hirogenschiff getroffen, doch die Hüllenpanzerung hält stand. Die Beute fliegt auf einen Asteroiden zu und die Hirogen folgen ihr. Der Beta fürchtet, sie zu verlieren, doch der andere Hirogen meint, dass sie sich nicht versteckt, sondern gekommen ist um ihren letzten Kampf zu führen. Sie stellen fest, dass sie ihr Schiff verlassen hat und sich auf einem Asteroiden befindet. Der Alpha nimmt sich inzwischen ein Phasergewehr und malt sich mit weißer Farbe zwei Streifen auf die Stirn. Anschließend verfolgen die zwei Hirogen ein Wesen, welches der Spezies 8472 angehört auf dem Asteroiden. Der Jäger stellt fest, dass die Beute ihre Sensoren stört. Sie sind sich uneinig, wie sie vorgehen sollen. Während der Jäger die Sensoren benutzen will, möchte der Alpha seine Beute mit seinen eigenen Augen erspähen. Der Alpha setzt sich in diesem Disput durch und sie gehen weiter durch die Höhle. Der Alpha will die Gegenwehr der Kreatur auf sich ziehen, während der andere Jäger ihren Brustkamm beschießen soll. Dieser Plan gelingt auch, sobald sie dem Wesen begegnen. In einem Asteroidengürtel können sie die Kreatur unter Beschuss nehmen und diese sinkt nach einer Vielzahl von Treffern zu Boden. Die beiden Hirogen glauben, dass sie eine einwandfreie Tötung vollzogen haben. Akt I: Höflichkeiten thumb|Höflichkeitsunterricht beim Doktor Seven of Nine liest eine Reihe von Höflichkeitsfloskeln von einem PADD ab. Der Doktor hört ihr dabei zu. Doch Seven bricht ab und meint, dieses Vokabular könne sie in ihrem Dienst nicht gebrauchen. Der Arzt meint jedoch, dass sie das Vokabular später noch npassen können und es zunächst nur darum geht, ein Gefühl für die Sprache zu entwickeln. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass er mit diesen Übungen vor drei Jahren lernte, sich besser mit der Crew zu verstehen. Doch er fährt mit ihr fort und übt einen Dialog. Nun spielt der Doktor die Schwester und Seven den Doktor. Sie lässt sich ein Hypospray reichen, meint, dass es das falsche sei. Dann aber sie bricht wieder ab und will gehen. Er überzeugt sie davon, dass sie weniger Probleme mit der Crew haben würde, wenn sie seine Ratschläge zu Herzen nehmen würde. Er argumentiert auch, dass er ihr bei seiner ersten Aktivierung sehr ähnlich war. Seven nimmt das PADD nun an sich und verspricht ihm die Daten zu studieren. Der Doktor empfiehlt ihr besonders Kapitel 17 "''Brückengeplänkel für Anfänger''". Kurz bevor sie geht, dreht sie sich nochmal um und wünscht einen guten Tag. thumb|Ein Schwerverletzter Auf der Brücke entdeckt Tuvok inzwischen ein Raumschiff mit Monotaniumpanzerung und dizyklischer Warpsignatur. Daran erkennt er, dass das Schiff eindeutig hirogen ist. Die ''Voyager'' trifft auf ein Hirogen-Schiff, das auf Abfangkurs ist, aber nicht auf Rufe reagiert. Sie nähern sich weiter. Janeway lässt den Kurs beibehalten. Tuvok wundert sich, dass sie ihre Waffen nicht laden. Es wird auch nur ein schwaches Lebenszeichen zu registrieren. Vor ihm stoppt es plötzlich und die ganze Brückencrew ist unsicher, was sie davon halten soll. Chakotay hält es möglicherweise für eine Falle und Kim scannt nach weiteren Hirogenschiffen, kann aber keine Entdecken. Captain Janeway sendet ein Außenteam auf das Schiff und lässt die Voyager in Transporterreichweite fliegen. Seven hält dies für eine Gefahr und will die Bedrohung zerstören. Janeway stellt jedoch klar, dass sie so mehr über diese Spezies erfahren können und die Chance haben, Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Seven entgegnet, dass Mitgefühl von den Hirogen nicht erwidert wird, aber Janeway stellt klar, dass sie diese Politik nicht ändern wird und sie bereit ist jede Chance zur Diplomatie zu nutzen. Dann lässt sie Chakotay ein Außenteam zusammenstellen, in welches er Paris und Tuvok beordert. thumb|Chakotay und Tuvok untersuchen einen Tank mit organischer Flüssigkeit. Chakotay, Tuvok und Paris untersuchen nach dem Rüberbeamen, das Schiff. Paris vermutet, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Chakotay lässt sie nun nach dem Lebenszeichen suchen. Chakotay sieht sich zwischen den Trophäen der Hirogen um und entdeckt schließlich einen Tank mit einer Flüssigkeit und scannt diesen. Tuvok tritt zu ihm und der Commander meldet, dass in dem Behälter Knochen und Gewebe von mindestens neun verschiedenen Spezies angezeigt wird. Alles wird durch eine Art Enzym zersetzt, weshalb Tuvok dies für die Art der Hirogen hält, ihre Nahrung zu denaturieren. Chakotay pflichtet ihm bei, meint aber, dass auch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass es sich hierbei um das Abendessen der Hirogen handelt. Tom Paris entdeckt wenig später den Helm eines Hirogen und hebt diesen auf. Als er ihn umdreht, muss er erschrocken feststellen, dass er den Kopf des Hirogen in Händen hält und lässt ihn in Panik wieder fallen. Dann ruft er Commander Chakotay und informiert ihn, dass sein Tricorder keine Waffenspuren anzeigt. Daraus schlussfolgert er, dass der Hirogen einfach auseinander gerissen wurde. Chakotay ortet gleichzeitig Lebenszeichen und sie gehen durch eine Tür. Dahinter entdecken sie einen verletzten Hirogen mit massiven inneren Blutungen und bringen den Verletzten zur Voyager. thumb|Tuvok präsentiert den Offizieren den Kurs des Hirogenschiffs. Bei der nächsten Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere wird über die gesammelten Daten von dem Hirogenschiff gesprochen. Tuvok zeigt den anderen Offizieren auf einem Monitor die Flugroute des Schiffes der letzten vier Jahre. Die Spezies scheint alleine von der Jagd zu leben. Das Schiff hat über 90 Sternensysteme aufgesucht. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie die Skelette dutzender Spezies gefunden haben, die als Trophäen dienen. Außerdem wurden einige Humanoide auch gegessen. Chakotay meint, dass ihre gesamte Kultur auf der Jagd zu basieren scheint. Tuvok erklärt, dass sie wohl keinen Heimatplaneten haben und die Schiffe allein oder in kleinen Gruppen jagen. Ihr Gast ist immer noch bewusstlos hinter einem Ebene-5-Kraftfeld auf der Krankenstation. Janeway erklärt Seven, dass es das Risiko wert war. Seven pflichtet ihr in diesem speziellen Fall bei. Laut Captain Janeway stellt sich nur noch die Frage – wer jagt die Jäger? Zur selben Zeit befindet sich ein Exemplar von Spezies 8472 an der Außenhülle der Voyager. Akt II: Eindringlingsalarm thumb|Janeway überzeugt den Alpha sich behandeln zu lassen. Auf der Krankenstation sieht Captain Janeway nach dem Alpha-Hirogen, der trotz lebensbedrohlicher Verletzungen eine Behandlung ablehnt. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er gerade seinen Körperpanzer abnehmen wollte, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Das MHN versuchte auch den Hirogen ruhig zustellen, was allerdings daran scheitert, dass sein Immunsystem alles neutralisiert. Da seine Verletzungen schwer sind, kann er kein stärkeres Mittel synthetisieren, da der Hirogen dann tot wäre. Der Captain teilt ihm mit, dass sein Kamerad tot und sein Schiff schwer beschädigt ist. Janeway erkundigt sich, wer ihn angegriffen habe und bietet Kommunikation an. Sie beteuert auch, dass sie eine Kooperation eingehen können, trotz ihres schwierigen Beginns. Nach anfänglichem Zögern erzählt der Alpha-Hirogen von seiner Jagd auf ein furchterregendes Wesen. Sie fingen es vor zwei Tagen, allerdings brach es aus seiner Beschränkung aus und er verlangt nun, dass er diese fortsetzen will. Janeway verneint dies und erklärt ihm, dass dieser ohne Behandlung sterben wird. Daraufhin stimmt er einer Behandlung durch den Doktor zu. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er durch das Kraftfeld treten wird um ihn zu scannen. Außerdem solle der Hirogen ihn nicht angreifen, da er ein Hologramm ist und nicht gebrochen, gewürgt oder verstümmelt werden kann. thumb|Janeway weist Chakotays Bedenken gegen Verhandlungen mit den Hirogen zurück. Zurück auf der Brücke wird Janeway von Chakotay informiert, dass sich sechs weitere Hirogen-Schiffe aus allen Richtungen ihrer Position nähern. Tuvok vermutet daher, dass der Hirogen von seinem Schiff aus ein Notsignal gesendet haben könnte. Das nächste Schiff ist ein halbes Lichtjahr entfernt und wird sie in spätestens viereinhalb Stunden erreichen. Janeway lässt Paris die Annäherungsmuster analysieren und einen Ausweichkurs setzen, und hofft, durch die Behandlung des Hirogen eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das Vertrauen der Spezies zu gewinnen. Chakotay dämpft jedoch ihre Erwartungen, da sie für die Hirogen nicht ebenbürtig sondern nur Beute sind. Janeway will es dennoch versuchen und andernfalls, wie ein Tier in Abwehrhaltung ihre Zähne zeigen. Zur selben Zeit meldet Tuvok einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 11, Sektion 3, der scheinbar durch eine gebrochene Plasmaleitung ausgelöst wurde. Chakotay lässt daher die Energie im strukturellen Integritätsfeld erhöhen. Als gleich darauf ein Schott in Jefferies-Röhre 84 kollabiert, meldet Kim, dass es keine Energiewelle oder ein Systemversagen gibt. Daher schickt Janeway Tuvok und Harry Kim los, um die Vorfälle zu untersuchen. In der Jeffriesröhre auf Deck 11 entdecken sie eine verdichtete Mischung aus DNA und polyfluiden Komponenten. Kim ist sich sofort sicher, dass dies keine Überladung war und Tuvok stimmt ihm zu. Nach genauerer Untersuchung mit seinem Tricorder stellt Tuvok fest, dass die Werte der Zellreste auf dem Boden auf Spezies 8472 hindeuten. Janeway gibt sofort Eindringlingsalarm und lässt die Decks 10 bis 12 versiegeln. Chakotay eilt zur taktischen Station, kann aber keine Eindringlinge entdecken. Janeway meint, dass sie sie nun visuell finden müssen. Janeway begibt sich daher auf Deck 11. thumb|Angriff von 8472 Währenddessen hat Seven um den Maschinenraum ein Ebene-10-Kraftfeld errichtet. B'Elanna Torres weist sie an, sekundäre Kraftfelder um jeden Zugangspunkt zu errichten. Außerdem lässt Torres alle Konsolen für autorisierte Kommandocodes sichern. Als Torres den Warpkern unzugänglich machen will, bemerkt sie plötzlich ein Mitglied von Spezies 8472 über sich am Warpkern hängen. Dieses greift sie an und verletzt sie schwer. Akt III: Gemeinsame Jagd thumb|Seven berichtet Janeway über den Angriff im Maschinenraum. Seven of Nine kommt B'Elanna zu Hilfe, während sich andere Crewmitglieder um andere Verletzte kümmern. Kurz darauf betritt Captain Janeway den Maschinenraum und lässt B´Elanna auf die Krankenstation bringen. Seven berichtet, dass vier Crewmitgleider verletzt wurden, zwei davon schwer. Seven erklärt ihr unterdessen, dass Spezies 8472 durch die Antimaterie-Injektoröffnung in den Maschinenraum eingedrungen ist. Ihr Phaserfeuer war ineffektiv und nach dem Angriff floh 8472 in die Jeffriesröhre 17 Alpha. Janeway informiert Tuvok über Interkom, dass der Eindringling soeben den Maschinenraum verlassen hat und dieser das Deck versiegeln soll. Eine Ingenieurin weist sie an, den Warpkern zu sichern. Janeway und Seven machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Janeway meint, dass die Hirogen ihre letzte Beute unterschätzt haben. Unterwegs fragt Janeway Seven, ob es jemals zu einem physischen Kampf zwischen den Borg und Spezies 8472 kam. Seven bejaht dies und erwähnt zusätzlich, dass Spezies 8472 sich sofort nach Enterung zur zentralen Energiematrix begab und diese deaktivierte. Da die Kreatur aber kein Interesse an den Energiesystemen der Voyager zeigte, vermutet Seven, dass sie ihre Strategie geändert hat um den effizientesten Weg zu finden, die Voyager zu vernichten. Janeway und Seven fahren dann mit dem Turbolift zur Krankenstation. thumb|Schwierige gemeinsame Jagd Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, teilt der Doktor mit, dass B´Elanna wieder vollkommen genesen wird. Daraufhin fragt Janeway den Alpha-Hirogen, ob die Kreatur allein sei und Chakotay erzählt, dass Spezies 8472 mit tausenden von Schiffen vor sechs Monaten in ihre Galaxie einfiel. Sie konnten sie kaum zurückschlagen. Janeway meint, dass sie alle in Schwierigkeiten sind, wenn sie eine neue Invasion sind. Der Alpha-Hirogen erzählt, dass er nur ein einziges beschädigtes Schiff aufgespürt hat. Sie entdeckten es 50 Lichtjahre entfernt und meinten, die Kreatur getötet zu haben. Jedoch hat diese Kreatur seiner Meinung nach viele Leben. Wieder verlangt er die Deaktivierung des Kraftfeldes um seine Jagd zu beenden. Seven zweifelt an sein Gelingen und erwähnt, dass Spezies 8472 gegen jegliche Technologie resistent ist, außer einer: Borg-Nanosonden – Mikroskopische Waffen, die die Spezies auf zellularer Ebene angreifen. Chakotay erklärt, dass sie damit Erfolge erzielt haben. Seven will die Phasergewehre so modifizieren, dass die Nanosonden abgefeuert werden können. Als Captain Janeway klar macht, dass sie die Kreatur nur außer Gefecht setzen will, kann Seven dies umsetzen – allerdings unter Protest. Der Hirogen pflichtet Seven bei, doch Janeway weist die Einwände zurück. Janeway verlangt auch vom Hirogen, dass er den sich nähernden Schiffen sagen soll, dass sie sich um ihn gekümmert haben. Chakotay erklärt, dass sie auch schon ohne die Hirogen Probleme hier haben. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert und Tuvok informiert Janeway über Interkom, dass sie die Kreatur verfolgt haben. Allerdings ist sie in die Umweltkontrollen eingedrungen und hat das Lebenserhaltungssystem zum Versagen gebracht. Dann versagt auch die künstliche Gravitation und Tuvok schwebt im Gang. Janeway befiehlt nun den Rückzug auf Deck 10. Der Alpha meint, dass die Kreatur bei ihnen genauso vorging. Captain Janeway verlangt von dem Alpha-Hirogen, dass er seinen Kameraden sagt, dass die Voyager ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Dieser willigt ein – insofern er seine Jagd fortsetzen darf. Captain Janeway beschließt, dass der Alpha-Hirogen an der Jagd teilnehmen darf aber nur unter der Aufsicht von Chakotay. Dieser lässt den Hirogen daraufhin aus dem Kraftfeld und dieser bittet um seine Waffe. thumb|Noch ein Schwerverletzer Chakotay und Paris checken die Einstellungen ihrer Anzüge und der Commander fragt den Hirogen, ob sein Körperpanzer kurzfristige Druckfluktuationen standhalten kann. Da berichtet der Hirogen, dass er einmal eine auf Silizium basierende Lebensform durch den Neutroniummantel eines kollabierten Sterns verfolgt hat. Paris erwidert darauf, dass er einmal eine Maus durch Jeffriesröhre 32 jagte. Zusammen mit Paris und dem Alpha-Hirogen machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Spezies 8472. Tuvok und Seven beteiligen sich ebenfalls auf Deck 11 an der Suche nach der Kreatur. Dabei spielt Seven nervös mit der linken Hand am Gewehrlauf. Chakotay macht einen Druckausgleich und sie magnetisieren ihre Stiefel. Dann dringen die beiden Teams auf das Deck vor. Als der Hirogen an Chakotay vorbeigeht und die Führungsposition übernimmt, weist ihn Chakotay zurecht. Der Hirogen erklärt, dass die Beute den Mann an der Spitze angreifen wird und Chakotay dies nicht überleben würde. Allerdings besteht der Commander darauf, dass der Hirogen hinter ihn tritt und dieser fügt sich. Dann blickt der Hirogen zu Paris und dieser fügt sich und bildet nun die Nachhut. thumb|Wieder greift der Hirogen an. Seven ist sehr erregt, da 8472 viele der Borgwelten zerstört hat und feuert in einen Gang, in dem ein PADD schwebt. Tuvok nennt dies einen Fehlschuss und weist sie darauf hin, dass sie in zunehmenden Maße erregt ist. Seven meint, dass sie allen Grund hat erregt zu sein, da Spezies 8472 unzählige Welten zerstört hat. Chakotays Team findet die Kreatur, deren Blut im Gang schwebt. Der Hirogen erklärt, dass die Kreatur verwundet ist. Chakotay erklärt, dass der Korridor 20 Meter vor ihnen befindet. Paris weist darauf hin, dass sich dort nur noch die Deflektorkontrolle befindet und sie nirgendwohin fliehen kann. Der Alpha meint, dass sie auf sie wartet und versuchen wird an ihnen vorbeizukommen. Chakotay informiert Tuvok, dass sie dem Eindringling in Sektion 59 den Weg abgeschnitten haben. Als Chakotays Team das verletzte Wesen erreicht, meint der Hirogen, dass sie diese jetzt töten müssen, da sie noch im Todeskampf zurückschlagen wird. Chakotay verlangt nicht zu feuern und der Alpha-Hirogen überwältigt Chakotay und Tom und schießt mehrfach auf Spezies 8472, bevor er von Tuvok betäubt werden kann. Akt IV: Ein verletzter Feind Kurz darauf bittet Tuvok Neelix im Kasino, sich mit einem Phasergewehr auszustatten, da mehr Sicherheitspersonal erforderlich ist, weil sich zwei Eindringlinge an Bord befinden und sechs Hirogenschiffe sich nähern. Er befiehlt Neelix sich dem Sicherheitstrupp auf Deck 10 anzuschließen, wo er weitere Informationen erhalten wird. In diesem Augenblick tritt Tuvok mit Spezies 8472 in telepathischen Kontakt. Neelix erkundigt sich nach Tuvoks befinden, der nun die Krankenstation verlässt. thumb|Tuvok nimmt telepathisch Kontakt zu Spezies 8472 auf. Chakotay informiert Janeway und den Doktor, die sich nach Deck 11 begeben haben, dass der Hirogen wieder hinter einem Kraftfeld auf der Krankenstation eingesperrt ist und sie einen Sicherheitsperimeter errichtet haben. Janeway lässt Torres eine Methode entwickeln, wie man Spezies 8472 von Bord beamen kann. Sie erkundigt sich dann beim Doktor, wie schwer 8472 verletzt ist. Doch das MHN kann diese Frage nicht beantworten, da sie ein bioelektrisches Feld erzeugt, dass Scans verhindert. Durch eine visuelle Analyse meint er, dass das Wesen wie ein verwundetes Tier reagiert und äußere Wunden hat. Sie erreichen wenig später Tom Paris und Seven of Nine, die berichten, dass Spezies 8472 von dieser Schalttafel aus in die Deflektorkontrolle eindrang. Seven berichtet, dass sie versuchte eine Quantensingularität zu öffnen, was aber scheiterte. Janeway erkennt, dass die Spezies nach Hause wollte und begibt sich mit Tuvok, dem Doktor und Chakotay zu dem Wesen. Dieses initiiert einen telepathischen Kontakt mit dem Vulkanier. So erfährt er, dass das Schiff der Kreatur während des Konfliktes mit den Borg beschädigt und von seiner Rasse vergessen wurde. Seitdem ist sie im Delta-Quadranten allein gefangen und wird von den Jagdtrupps der Hirogen verfolgt. Sie verspürt keinen Wunsch zu kämpfen und möchte nur in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Tuvok meint, dass sie stirbt. Deshalb griff es auf die Deflektorkontrollen zu, um eine Singularität in ihren Raum zu öffnen. Captain Janeway verspricht daraufhin, dass sie alles versucht, um ihr zu helfen. Sie meint allerdings auch, dass sie ihre Verletzungen nicht behandeln können. In diesem Augenblick verliert die Lebensform ihr Bewusstsein. Janeway begibt sich nun mit Tuvok auf die Krankenstation, wo der Hirogen hinter einem Kraftfeld von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren bewacht wird. Der Hirogen erkundigt sich nach seiner Beute und Janeway erklärt ihm, dass sie auf Deck 11 hinter einem Kraftfeld liegt und fast tot sei. Er verlangt zu ihr geführt zu werden, was Janeway jedoch ablehnt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie Spezies 8472 in ihre Heimat zurückschickt und diese nicht mehr an Bord sein wird, wenn in drei Stunden seine Schiffe eintreffen. Der Hirogen will sich jedoch seine Beute nicht verwehren lassen und verlangt die Übergabe. Andernfalls droht er damit, die Crew der Voyager als Freiwild zu betrachten. Janeway geht daraufhin mit Tuvok aus der Krankenstation. thumb|Janeway versucht Seven zu überzeugen, Spezies 8472 zu helfen. Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift meint Tuvok, dass Seven of Nine vielleicht eine Kooperation verweigern wird, doch Janeway setzt sich durch. Sie verlangt von Seven, nachdem sie den Bereitschaftsraum betreten hat, dass diese eine Quantensingularität in die Welt von Spezies 8472 öffnet. Seven hält diese Vorgehensweise nicht für klug. Janeway kann ihre Einwände verstehen und versucht ihr das Konzept von Mitgefühl zu erklären und erzählt ihr von dem Krieg mit den Cardassianern. Sie berichtet, dass ihr Außenteam abgeschnitten wurde und sie sich drei Tage lang ein Phasergefecht mit einer Gruppe von Cardassianern lieferten. Während einer Feuerpause hörten sie eines Nachts ein Stöhnen im Unterholz. Sie wussten, dass es ein Cardassianer sein musste. Ihr kommandierender Offizier befahl ihr und einem Fähnrich, dorthin zu kriechen und den Cardassianer in ihr Camp zu bringen. Janeway hielt ihn für verrückt, da er ihr Leben für jemanden riskierten, der ihr Leben nicht geschont hätte. Jedoch befolgten sie den Befehl und drei Tage später hatten sie den Außenposten gesichert. Im Rückblick bedeutet ihr dies mehr als alle Orden die sie für die Sicherung des Außenpostens erhalten haben. Seven bittet um eine Erklärung und Janeway erklärt, dass durch einen Akt des Mitgefühls einem seine eigene Menschlichkeit bewusst werden kann. Janeway beteuert, dass Seven diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen wird. Seven aber verweigert dies, da die Taktik ihrer Meinung nach fehlerhaft ist und die Hirogen sie sonst vernichten werden. Seven meint, dass Janeway ihr Leben für die Crew riskierte, doch Janeway weist diese Analogie zurück, da die Kreatur im Gegensatz zu ihr keine Wahl hat. Seven meint, dass die Kreatur durch ihren Angriff und das Eindringen in ihr Schiff ihr Recht auf Freiheit verspielt hat. Janeway befiehlt ihr eine Singularität zu öffnen und Seven verweigert den Befehl, da sie sich nicht an ihrer eigenen Vernichtung oder der des Schiffes beteiligten wird. Captain Janeway beschränkt sie daraufhin auf den Frachtraum bis zum Ende der Mission. Seven verlässt dann Janeways Raum. Akt V: Entscheidungen thumb|Tuvok scannt nach Schwächen in den Schilden der Hirogen. Kurze Zeit später steht die Voyager unter Beschuss durch drei Raumschiffe der Hirogen. Paris ortet weitere drei Schiffe, die sich von Backbord und Steuerbord nähern. Dadurch sind sie praktisch eingeschlossen. Tuvok meldet, dass ihre Phaser die Hüllenpanzerung der Hirogen kaum durchdringen können. Er scannt nach Schwächen in deren Molekularstruktur. Inzwischen fallen die Schilde durch weiteren Beschuss auf 79 %. Ein Hirogen ruft sie nun und verlangt die Herausgabe ihres Crewman und ihrer Beute. Janeway will ihren Crewman übergeben, stellt aber klar, dass Spezies 8472 unter ihrem Schutz steht. Der Hirogen beansprucht seine Beute weiter und Janeway bietet einen friedlichen Abzug an. Daraufhin beendet er die Verbindung und die Hirogenschiffe beschießen die Voyager weiter. Tuvok kann jedoch keien Schwäche in ihrer Panzerung ausmachen. thumb|Spezies 8472 richtet sich vor dem Doktor auf. Unterdessen erlangt Spezies 8472 im Korridor das Bewusstsein zurück und richtet sich vor dem Doktor auf. Dieser informiert darüber die Brücke. Er meint, dass er kein Exobiologe sei, aber das Erregungsniveau der Kreatur wohl steige. Chakotay spekuliert, dass die Spezes den Angriff der Hirogen wahrnehmen könnte. Janeway will sie betäuben, aber der Doktor braucht dazu mehr Nanosonden. Janeway befiehlt Seven sich mit einem Nachschub an Nanosonden auf Deck 11 zu melden. Seven bestätigt diesen Befehl und macht sich auf den Weg. Chakotay fragt Torres nach dem Stand ihrer Arbeit. Diese hat den Transporter modifiziert, allerdings ist es ihr noch nicht gelungen, die Deflektorprotokolle zur Öffnung einer Quantensingularität zu duplizieren. Torres schätzt, dass sie ein oder zwei Stunden dafür braucht. Paris meldet, dass er die Schiffe noch ein paar Minuten ausmanövrieren kann, aber ihnen dann die Optionen ausgehen. Durch einen Treffer im Haupt-EPS-Verteiler, versagen alle Kraftfelder. Chakotay lässt auf Hilfsenergie schalten. Unterdessen versagt auf der Krankenstation das Kraftfeld und der Alpha-Hirogen kann entkommen. Als die Sicherheitsoffiziere nicht antworten, schickt Chakotay die Sicherheit nach Deck 5, da sich der Hirogen befreit hat. Bald darauf werden beide Gondeln getroffen und Tuvok leitet die Warpenergie auf die Phaserbänke um die Hüllenpanzerung der Hirogen zu durchdringen. thumb|Seven beamt sie von Bord Als Seven mit einer Dosis Nanosonden den Doktor erreicht, überwältigt der Hirogen zwei Sicherheitsleute und verlangt von Seven die Herausgabe der Kreatur. Seven fordert ihn auf die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Jedoch meint der Hrigoen, dass Seven will, dass er die Kreatur vernichtet, wie er in Sevens Gesicht zu erkennen meint. Bei einem weiteren Treffer durch die angreifenden Hirogen, destabilisiert sich das Kraftfeld und Spezies 8472 greift den Alpha-Hirogen an. Seven nimmt nun eine Wandverkleidung ab und dringt in das Transportersystem ein. Sie beamt daraufhin beide auf eines der Hirogen-Schiffe, die sich kurz darauf mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit entfernen. Auf der Brücke registriert Kim, dass jemand von Deck 5 aus auf das Transportersystem zugreift. Auf Janeways Befehl versucht er dies zu unterbinden, jedoch werden seine Kommandos mit Borg-Verschlüsselungsalgorithmen überbrückt. Seven beamt die beiden weg und Kim meldet dies Janeway. Nun entfernen sich alle sechs Schiffe mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit. Janeway befiehlt einen Verfolgungskurs, doch der Warpantrieb funktioniert noch nicht. Daher lässt Janeway Paris auf den ursprünglichen Kurs zurückgehen mit vollem Impuls. Dann tritt sie zu ihrem Ersten Offizier. Janeway und Chakotay sind sich einig, dass Seven für diese Tat gemaßregelt werden muss. thumb|Eine ernsthafte Aussprache Seven steht in ihrem Borg-Alkoven. Captain Janeway tritt ein und schaltet den Alkoven ab. Sie will mit ihr sprechen und wirft ihr Befehlsverweigerung vor, was zum Tod einer empfindungsfähigen Lebensform führte. Seven rechtfertigt sich damit, dass die Kreatur das Kraftfeld durchbrach und das Schiff vor den Hriogen gerettet wurde. Der Captain will aber nicht darüber diskutieren, sondern informiert sie über die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Janeway erklärt, dass sie Seven die gleichen Rechte zugestand, wie jedem Crewmitglied, als Seven auf die Voyager kam, weil sie sie in diese Familie aufnehmen wollte. Auch ihre Protokollverstöße und die Tatsache, dass sie einigen an Bord vor den Kopf stieß, ließ sie ihr durchgehen. Doch diesen Vorfall kann Janeway ihr nicht durchgehen lassen. Sie streicht ihr den Zugang zu den Primärsystemen der Voyager. Falls Seven versucht, sie zu hintergehen, droht sie ihr mit der Arrestzelle. Seven bestätigt, dass sie diesen Befehl verstanden hat. Dann wendet sich der Captain zum Gehen. Janeway ist bereits fast am Schott zum Frachtraum, als Seven ihr hinterherruft. Seven findet es verwirrend, dass sie zu einem Individuum gemacht wurde, aber nicht so handeln darf und weiter, dass sie bestraft wird, weil sie nicht so ist wie sie und dass Captain Janeway Angst vor ihrer Individualität habe. Janeway erklärt ihr, dass auf einem Schiff eine Kommandostruktur herrscht, hebt aber den Befehl auf und verlässt den Frachtraum. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Filmfehler Produktionsfehler In der Szene, in welcher der ausgebrochene Hirogen Seven of Nine gegenüber steht und verlangt, dass sie zur Seite treten solle, damit er Spezies 8472 töten kann, trägt er noch immer das Phasengewehr, welches er einer der Wachen, die ihn bewacht haben, abgenommen hat. Nachdem jedoch Spezies 8472 das Kraftfeld durchbricht und den Hirogen angreift, hat er in den darauf folgenden Szenen sein altes Jagdgewehr als Waffe zur Hand. Synchronisationsfehler Der letzte Dialog zwischen Janeway und Seven ist in der deutschen Übersetzung inhaltlich irreführend. Im Original sagt Seven sinngemäß „Eigentlich hatten Sie Angst vor meiner Individualität“. Janeway entgegnet „So wie Sie“. Der englische Text wurde von der Übersetzung als Kommando missinterpretiert. Janeways letzte Entgegnung kann im militärischen Kontext auch „Stehen Sie bequem“ bedeuten. Janeway hat keine Befehle aufgehoben. Die Beschränkungen, die sie Seven auferlegt hat, waren keine Befehle an Seven. Tuvok spricht vom „flüssigen Raum“, nicht vom „Fluiden Raum“. Der Inhalt wird dadurch allerdings nicht verändert. In einem Übersetzungsfehler spricht Seven of Nine anstatt von „Phasergewehren“ von „Lasergewehren“, die es zu modifizieren gelte. In einem häufiger auftretenden Übersetzungsfehler wurde „silicon“ mit Silikon statt „Silizium“ übersetzt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Prey (episode) es:Prey fr:Prey (épisode) nl:Prey Beute, Die